Pixie Hollow Fuck Games
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: This year the Pixie Hollow Fuck Games take place and Fawn is determined to win the golden Fuck Cup. But in order to do so, she needs to win all five disciplines.
1. Chapter 1

The story is placed after The Legend of the Neverbeast.

Every two years fairies and sparrow men in Pixie Hollow come together to the big stadium near the Pixie Dust Tree. Here every fairy can compete with others to win the golden Fuck Cup. There are always five disciplines. First, every fairy and every sparrow man try to cum as fast as they can.

Those who win the first field event can go to the next. In the second event you have to sit as long as you can on a butt plug. But, be careful for this butt plug is huge. Everyone, of course, gets the same size.

The remaining participants go to the third event. Here, everyone has to pee as long as he or she can. That means, one should drink a lot before that.

In the fourth event the fairies and sparrow men have to look for an animal within Neverland and fuck with it.

And in the last event the usually two remaining fairies have to fuck with each other and the winner is who gives the other the most orgasms.

* * *

This year it was again time for the Pixie Hollow Fuck Games. Fawn, the animal fairy, was determined to win the golden Fuck Cup. Last time she bowed out in the third event and Vidia won. But this was only because she had drunk too little. She was good at quickly reaching orgasm and loved butt plugs. Besides she was an animal fairy and that meant fucking with animals was as easy for her as flying. And this was why she was so angry the last time. She was the perfect one for this game and just because she hadn't drunk enough she lost. What a pity.

But this time she would drink the whole day in order to pee long enough. She was really looking forward to that, because having to pee makes her horny every time she just thinks about it.

The fairy flew to Tinker's Nook. She'd ordered a big wooden butt plug from Tink to practice the second discipline and the tinker fairy should be finished by now.

»Tink?« she called her entering the workshop. Clank and Bobble were standing in the middle of the room producing something interesting looking while hammering against it with a mallet.

»Have you seen Tink?«

»No,« Clank replied. »I didn't blink.«

»She asked if you saw Tink,« Bobble explained.

»And have you seen her?« Fawn asked.

»I'm afraid no, Ms. Fawn,« Bobble said.

»My dear, she is upstairs in the little room for lost things,« Fairy Mary answered. She was putting pots on shelves narrow beneath the roof.

»Thanks,« Fawn said and flew to the upper story. When she neared the room for lost things she heard something sounding like moans. She knocked at the door using her knuckles and could catch a distorted _enter_. She opened the door and could see a gloomy room with a desk at the other side. There she could see Tink's legs resting spread on the desktop. And her hands were between them. She approached her and saw that she was masturbating fiercely.

Tink stopped not until Fawn stood directly in front of her.

»Hallo,« Tink said still in a distorted voice.

»How are you doing?«

»Fine.« Tink straightened her dress, although it still let her cooch exposed.

»I can see that. Uh, speaking of that. Have you finished my butt plug?«

Tink stood up. »About that.«

»What?« Fawn asked a bit nervous. Was there any problem?

»In order to create a suitable butt plug the purchaser should actually try it.«

Fawn raised her eye brows.

»I mean, you should try it. You can do it now and here.«

»O-okay.« Fawn was taken aback. She'd forgotten how embarrassing it could be to strip in front of somebody. The last time in the Pixie Hollow Fuck Games she felt also a lot embarrassed, but at this time she was horny and all were naked. So, nobody was actually watching her. Everybody was taking care of himself. »Could you turn … so you can't watch.«

»Sorry, but alas, I gotta see if it fits. That's my job. Understand?«

Fawn shrugged. »I guess so.« Hesitating she unbuttoned her skirt and let it slip down to her ankles. »Do I have to strip completely?«

»No, it's just important to have your fanny exposed, so you can see if the plug fits.«

»Yeah right.« She used her feet to toss her skirt to the corner.

»Nice pussy,« Tink complimented.

Fawn shrugged. »Now?«

Tink took the plug out of her drawer and put it on the floor. »Would you please sit on it.«

»O-okay.« Fawn squatted and let the plug slide into her hole. She moaned.

»How does it feel?«

»Good,« she said wincing a bit. She let it glide deeper in and felt its coldness.

»Does it fit?«

»I think so.«

»That should be enough.«

Fawn stood up, but the plug stuck into her. She reached behind her back and tried to get it loose, but it was difficult.

»Shall I help?«

Fawn looked into Tink's eyes with horror. »No!«

»Alright, if you don't want my help you can go with the plug sticking in you. Everybody will see it.«

Fawn pondered. »I wanna win the Fuck Cup, so I guess everybody can see me like this.«

»It's not more embarrassing if you just remove it.«

Fawn frowned. »Fair enough.«

Fawn turned and Tink grabbed the plug with both hands, pulled and fell to the ground with Fawn above her.

»It won't get loose,« Tinkerbell said. »But I've got an idea.«

She went to her desk and took a tube of lubricant. She went back to Fawn and greased her butt. Fawn's cheeks reddened, but her horniness increased. It needed a few shots to get it removed. Tink fell to the ground again, but this time only with the plug in her hands.

»This was fun,« Fawn said automatically.

»Really?« Tink stood up. »But I'll trim it anyway.«

»Yes. You should do it. But you were right. What if I didn't try it and realized that it was to big at home?«

»You would have got to come all the way to Tinker's Nook with the plug in your ass.«

»That's right.«

Fawn went to the desk and watched Tink make the plug a bit smaller.

»That should be enough,« Tink said.

»Thank you. Bye.« Fawn went out of the room and returned to the big workshop where Bobble and Clank were still hammering.

But when she passed them, they looked up and raised their eyebrows.

»What's wrong?« she asked.

»Ms. Fawn, your nether parts are …«

»Oh!« Fawn looked down at her and recognized that she didn't take her skirt back on. She was only wearing her top right now.

»Sorry,« she asked and wanted to fly back, but Bobble seized her arm.

»You've got a nice butt, haven't you?« he said.

»What do you want?«

»Could you show us how well your butt plug fits?«

Fawn shrugged. She was horny enough to do that. »Well.«

She put the plug on the floor and sat on it. She wiggled a little bit and then stood up again. But she was now so horny that she needed more. She ripped her top apart and casted it to the floor.

»Let me see your cocks.«

Clank and Bobble didn't want to be told twice and unzipped their pants. Fawn got on her knees and blew the cocks as fiercely as she could. In this moment Fairy Mary entered the room with more pots in her hands and screeched. »What on earth are you doing?«

Fawn jumped to her feet and covered her breasts. »Sorry. I'm leaving now.«

»Wait.« Fairy Mary took Fawn's arms, brought her to the table and bent her over the tabletop. She slapped her on both ass cheeks. Fawn screeched, but felt her horniness grow even more. She spanked her for quite a while and when she was released her butt felt sore.

»That was your punishment. Now go and fetch your clothes.«

Fawn did as she was told and half an hour later she was at home, in her treehouse. She lay on her bed and was in the buff. A hamster and two rabbits were in her house too. They played with each other on the floor. Tomorrow was the big day and the first discipline would take place. She spread her legs and inserted three fingers in her cunt. Moans came out of her and she wiggled in her bed. With her other hand she grabbed the bed sheet.

She inserted her whole fist and felt butterflies flutter in her belly. She was near orgasm when she realised that the first discipline was to cum as fast as possible. So, it would be better not to orgasm today and wait till tomorrow.

She forced herself to stop.

She glided her butt plug deep into herself and let it there overnight.


	2. First discipline

Fawn opened her eyes. Sunbeams shone through the window and she knew it was morning. Today would be her big day. Today she was determined to win the first discipline. Today, only one thing was important. Cum as fast as you can!

She jumped out of her bed, yawned, stretched and did the splits when she realized that she still had the plug sticking in her ass. She stood up and bent over. With both hands she removed it and screamed nearly as she stroked over her butt cheeks. They were still very sore and her ass felt now as stretched as never before. If she also let her plug stick in her ass the next night, she would surely be well-prepared for the second discipline. But today she would be well advised to focus on the first field event.

She went to her closet and put some clothes on. When she stroked over her vulva she could feel that she was really horny.

Dressed in her normal outfit (thank God, she had more of them, because she'd ripped her top apart yesterday), she was about to leave her treehouse when it knocked on the door. She opened it and a servant of Queen Clarion stood there.

»All participants have got to sign this form in order to get accepted in the Pixie Hollow Fuck Games,« he said. He seemed to be fed up with going from house to house, saying the same thing.

Fawn quickly singed the form and then the servant flew away. The animal fairy closed her door and set out for the big stadium near the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

Her jumpiness grew with every passing meter. Her wings fluttered excitedly.

»Hey, there,« she heard Silvermist calling her. She flew up to Fawn and seemed to be as nervous as her.

»Hi.«

»Are you going to the Games too?«

Fawn grinned. »Of course. Who isn't?«

Silvermist shrugged. »I don't know.«

Fawn and Silvermist arrived at the big stadium and saw a crowed all around it. The two of them flew to the ground and got to the broad entrance. A bunch of fairies and sparrow men were there trying to push in. Fawn had gotten goosebumps because of her anticipation. She and Sil queued up and began to chat a bit to put each other at ease.

»Hey, Fawn,« she was greeted by Tink who lined up behind her.

»Hi,« Sil said.

»How was the butt plug?« asked Tink and Fawn felt her cheeks getting red.

»Uh, I'd say it served its purpose well.«

Tink smiled. »Glad to hear that.«

»Hey, Tink!« Vidia called her suddenly.

Fawn turned round and saw Vidia landing behind them. She lined up as well and looked challenging at Tink . »Let's see who wins this thing.«

Tink tried to look challenging too. »I … like to see you try,« she stammered.

Fawn wanted to help Tink, but couldn't quite say that Tink would win, since she wanted to win as well. But neither could she say that she'd prefer at least Tink to win instead of Vidia. »You'll see that soon enough,« was all she was able to reply.

Vidia smirked.

»The next one,« the guy at the barrier tape said. He looked that only allowed fairies and sparrow men could go through.

Fawn had to give her name, her talent and the guy checked the list and because she'd signed it, he let her pass.

Once she'd entered the stadium her jumpiness got instantly higher than she'd thought it could get.

»Wow,« exclaimed Rosetta.

Fawn was also astonished about how big this stadium actually was. And the lawn in here was trimmed and felt very soft when touching it with your hands.

Everybody had to take off their shoes in order to not ruin the lawn as the guy at the barrier tape had said. Fawn picked up her shoes and carried them over to a couple of boxes which were placed near the entrance.

»Good luck,« Periwinkle wished putting her shoes in one of the boxes.

»Same to you,« Fawn said putting her own shoes in the box.

»Are you as excited as I am?«

Fawn nodded. »Yes. I can't wait any longer.«

Fawn went to the middle of the lawn and casted her eyes around. It didn't last long until the whole stadium was full with fairies and sparrow men Standing on the lawn. At least one hundred fairies and sparrow men were taking part in this game.

All of the participants spread out on the lawn. Zarina stood next to Fawn and behind her was Terence. Rumble, Gliss and Spike were nearby. And at least four fairies she wasn't acquainted with were in front of her.

The Queen herself stepped out of nowhere and hovered above the grandstand. She looked down at the participants and silenced them by just appearing.

The Queen was flanked by the ministers of the respective seasons. She smiled in her usual content way and then cleared her throat. »Welcome all to the biennial Pixie Hollow Fuck Games. In the following five days we are going to find out who deserves the Fuck Cup.«

Everybody clapped enthusiastically and the queen continued: »Today is our first event. Every participant will have to masturbate as quick as he or she is able to. The ten people to cum the quickest win the first event and are thus allowed to take part in the second event tomorrow. Let the games begin.«

Immediately, all the fairies and sparrow men began to take off their clothes and cast them to the ground. The sparrow men took their cocks and the fairies inserted as many fingers into their pussy as they were able to. Everyone started to moan.

Fawn was so nervous. She didn't know what to do. She looked to the other fairies around her. Zarina stripped quickly and hunkered down. She inserted her whole fist and moaned heavily. Terence had pulled down his pants and immediately started to jerk off his throbbing cock. Fawn was so horny right now, but she didn't dare to strip. When she looked to the grandstand she saw all the ministers and the queen staring at her. She felt so vulnerable. It would be too embarrassing to strip, but she just had to. She wanted this cup so badly.

She grabbed the hemline of her skirt and wanted to pull it down, but then she saw Fern, Sera and Ivy sitting in the grandstand watching her as well. They were a little bit sick and didn't take part in the games this year. Fawn had already forgotten it. No! She just couldn't get naked with others watching.

She heard Terence moaning and Zarina seemed to be near climax. Fern and her friends were whispering something to each other. And then they looked back at Fawn down there. Fawn had to focus on that now. She said to herself that she would win in any case. Without further hesitation Fawn pulled down her skirt and doffed her top. A fresh breeze was blowing. Completely naked she squatted and spread her legs in the direction of the queen. Fawn looked at her and could tell that the queen seemed to be really attracted by the sight of Fawn's hairless pussy. This made the animal fairy so horny that she became almost oblivious of everything around her. Now she didn't care about who was watching. It was quite the opposite now. She loved the feeling of being exposed to anybody.

She inserted her index and middle finger and started to plunge them in and out. The butterflies in her belly appeared again and made her moan and screech with pleasure.

Suddenly the queen called out: »Vidia was the first to cum!«

Fawn panicked. She had to speed up. She even dared to look at Fern and her friends in the grandstand again. In order to get more aroused. They looked amused and you could tell they were enjoying the show.

Her pussy seemed to explode, but didn't came near orgasm.

»Sil, Tink and Rani have come too!«

Fawn speeded up all she could. She heard Terence moan and two seconds later Queen Clarion called out his name. Five fairies had made it already. She had to be quick. The queen had said only the first ten would come to next discipline.

»Rosetta!« the queen called out.

Fawn had to do something. She lay down on the ground and spread her legs as wide as she could. She inserted her ring finger too and screamed almost in pain.

»Lyria!« the queen called out. Three more fairies and the game was over for Fawn. She tried to imagine the incident with the butt plug yesterday when Tink had helped her. She felt something hot deep inside her that was growing. She felt her juices starting to ooze out. She speeded up and inserted her whole fist ignoring the pain. Her orgasm was near. She could feel it.

»Spike!« the queen called out the eighth name.

Fawn leapt to her feet with her fist still in her pussy. Her eyelids became heavy while she masturbated like in trance. She plunged her other fist into her ass and was glad that it was wide enough because of the practice with her butt plug. Her orgasm came slowly but surely.

»Glimmer!«

This was her last chance. She fluttered with her wings and began to hover over the ground tucking up her legs. A big jet of her juices squirted out and she felt her orgasm overpower her. She fell to the ground and landed on her sore butt.

»Fawn!«

She sighed with relief. She did it. She actually did it. Now she was able to take part in the second event.


	3. Second discipline

After having this glorious orgasm, she felt so exposed. She looked up to the audience consisting of Fern, Sera and Ivy, and covered herself. They were all staring directly at her. She hurried up with putting her clothes back on and quickly ran over to the boxes where her boots were.

When she left the stadium a couple of sparrow men patted her shoulder and congratulated her.

»I only got my orgasm because I was watching you,« Terence said walking past her.

Fawn felt really good, but also became more nervous, for everybody would be disappointed if she didn't win the next discipline.

She arrived at home discovering Rumble and Glimmer sitting on her little dining table and looking as though they'd been waiting for her. As they saw Fawn entering her treehouse they stood up.

»What are you doing here?« Fawn asked frowning. »I'm still exhausted.«

»About that,« said Rumble. »Rumble got his orgasm just one second after you.«

Fawn shrugged. »That's bad luck.« If it was someone else, she'd be at least a little bit sorry for him, but since it was Rumble, she didn't care. She couldn't stand him at all.

»Rumble doesn't like losing,« he said and Fawn could see flashes of lightning in his eyes.

»So what?«

»SO WHAT?« Glimmer repeated. »So, we will make sure that you won't win the second event.«

Fawn raised her eyebrows. »What?«

»Yes, you heard right,« Rumble said. »We're going to make you lose.«

»And how do you wanna do that?«

»You'll see. Bend her over,« Glimmer said to her friend.

»What? No!«

He grasped Fawn around her waist and bent her over the dining table. He held her arms while Glimmer pulled down Fawn's skirt letting it fall to the floor.

»What are you doing?« Fawn cried, but Rumble silenced her by holding her nose and mouth shut.

Glimmer pushed two fingers in Fawn's quim and pushed fiercely in and out.

Fawn moaned and wiggled. But Glimmer only sped up. She was so exhausted, but all this made her horny again. Fawn came quickly to an orgasm and squirted all over the floor. Glimmer pulled her fingers out and changed places with Rumble.

Fawn took a deep breath. »Why … are you … doing this?«

Glimmer held Fawn's arms and a few seconds later Fawn felt Rumble's dick pushing deep into her.

»We will do this all day long. Till evening. So you will be way too exhausted to win tomorrow or too exhausted to even come to the stadium tomorrow,« Glimmer explained.

»Besides,« Rumble said, »with so many orgasms, it'll be too embarrassing for you to even get naked for the audience tomorrow. There's no way for you to win the butt-plug-discipline.«

Rumble fucked her ass violently and the only positive thing about it was that he was stretching her ass out with his huge dick. And this would be not too bad considering the second discipline. She moaned and was quickly about to cum again.

They went on doing this for two hours and Fawn had stopped counting her orgasms.

She was placed on the floor and Rumble spread her legs. He slid his big cock into her pussy and fucked her another ten minutes while Glimmer was pressing her cunt against Fawn's mouth. The animal fairy squirted and came again to climax, when they quickly helped her up and pressed her against the wall. Rumble pushed his cock into Fawn's fanny and again her ass was stretched out by his cock. After every orgasm they changed the positions.

She was nearly passed out when they finally left her house leaving her lie on the floor. Fawn panted. But she wouldn't give up. »I will win the Fuck Cup,« she told herself and struggled to her feet. She felt her eye lids shut, and fainted.

When she woke up with a start the next morning, she quickly realized it was time for the competition. »No!« she screamed. Because she had fainted, she hadn't had time to insert her butt plug and let it there overnight. What if her ass wasn't stretched enough for today's discipline? She looked out the window and saw lots of fairies flying to the stadium. She had no time to get prepared. And Rumble and Glimmer were right. Just thinking about being exposed in front of someone was horrible. How could she possibly win the discipline today?

She opened her door and tried to take off, but her wings were still sleeping. Yesterday, she must have had at least fifteen orgasms. She climbed down the tree and walked to the stadium.

* * *

After arriving there she saw Vidia, Sil, Tink, Rani, Terence, Rosetta, Lyria, Spike and Glimmer squatting on the lawn in front of their respective butt-plugs. She quickly joined them and squatted down next to Glimmer. The butt-plug in front of her looked really huge. She swallowed.

»How do you feel?« Glimmer asked her grinning.

»Good. I'm determined to win this thing.«

And there was already Queen Clarion who appeared out of nowhere and looked down at the ten fairies. »Welcome all to the second discipline of our game. The ten remaining fairies and sparrow men have to sit on their butt-plug as long as they are able to. Here I've got an hourglass. When the sand in there is completely at the bottom of the glass we will stop and the winners are those who are still on their butt-plugs at this time. Any more questions? … Then, strip!«

The ten began to strip. Fawn was so determined to win by now that she didn't care how embarrassing this whole situation was. She stripped completely and then placed herself on the plug. Her butt felt so sore. She spat on the butt-plug several times and then let it slide in.

»Now that everyone is sitting, let the second event begin!« Saying that the Queen turned the hourglass upside down.

Fawn put her hands on her cheeks and tried to pull them more apart, but it didn't help. This plug was just too huge. It felt like it was ripping her nether parts apart. A scream escaped the fairy and the audience began to laugh. Now the stadium was full of people watching since only ten were still taking part. Rumble was looking daggers at her and also Queen Clarion seemed to be quite amused.

She desperately looked at the hourglass next to the Queen, but with horror she saw that only a tiny amount of sand had already trickled to the bottom and the upper glass bulb was still full of sand.

She pressed herself against the plug and another scream escaped her. Her legs were shaking and now her whole body felt like being ripped apart. She suddenly stood up. Thank God, the plug still stuck between her ass cheeks. Again, a lot of fairies laughed, but she didn't care. She had an aim and she would achieve it.

She kept standing and spread her legs, but put one hand beneath the plug to prevent it from slipping out. This position was less painful. Then, she started to masturbate, since it would distract her from the pain or, in other words, make the pain tolerable.

She looked at the others and saw that Terence and Rani had already given up. She looked at the hourglass and saw that half of the sand was already at the bottom. She looked at Glimmer who seemed to be disappointed that Fawn was still in the game. The look in Glimmer's face made Fawn feel proud. She was about to win the second event. With bright eyes she looked at the audience and discovered Beck sitting up there in the grandstand watching her. To Fawn's surprise, Beck was masturbating slowly. She wanted to give pleasure to her. So, she bent over and grabbed her ankles, showing her ass to the audience.

A few fairies screamed in shock. Suddenly, the butt-plug slipped out and fell to the ground. She whirled round and picked it up, when Queen Clarion said, »You mustn't touch it, once it slipped out.«

Fawn then saw the hourglass next to the Queen and smiled. The time was already over. The plug had slipped out just a second after the last sand grain had trickled to the bottom. She had managed it.

Queen Clarion cleared her throat. »I'm looking forward to seeing the following fairies in the third event: Tink, Vidia, Lyria, Sil, Rosetta, Spike, Glimmer and Fawn.«

* * *

If you have any special wishes for the next chapters, just let me know.


End file.
